Heat Wave
by Tony's-Loki
Summary: Tony and Loki are alone in the shared dorm and well.., there's only one way to survive a heat wave, right? One-shot.


**A/N: Woo sexy one-shot!  
If any of my regular readers reads this, hello!  
To any new readers, hello!**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Update: Stupid decided to remove this story earlier because "the summary wasn't G rated". Whatever.**

* * *

What a day for the air conditioning to break. Why couldn't this heat wave happen last week when the apartment was actually cold?

Tony and Loki are alone in the shared apartment, Steve and Thor having gone out to buy ice cream the four friends would use to cool their bodies down.

The two must be having a hard time wanting to leave the perfectly air conditioned grocery store, considering they left two hours ago.

Tony isn't complaining though. How could he when he has the most beautiful man in the world riding his dick on the couch in the living room?

He moans when Loki lifts himself slowly, leaving just the tip in him before slowly sinking back down, shuddering, before pounding himself mercilessly down five times before repeating his slow movements.

Their rhythm is constantly changing, Loki obviously wanting this to last (Tony secretly loving it), and it feels so amazing, even in this heat, to be buried to the hilt in an ass as tight as the raven-haired man's above him.

Loki stops pounding and moves his hips in a circular motion on Tony's lap, a little "ah!" escaping his perfectly sculpted lips as Tony's dick grinds and rubs against his prostate.

This is the third position they've tried, the first being Loki underneath Tony as he pounded away and the second being Loki on his hands and knees as Tony held his hair in his hands and moved torturously slowly in and out, purposely making it burn for the younger male.

Tony is brought out of his thoughts when Loki sits up completely allowing his dick to flop out thick and slicked with sweat, lube and precum.

"Lay your legs flat," Loki commands as he climbs back over Tony, turning around to face the opposite direction.

Tony obeys and he watches as Loki uses his shins to brace himself as he guides Tony back into him with skilled hands, moaning softly.

When Loki finally sinks back down completely he lays flat across Tony's very damp chest and he sighs as the angle allows him to feel every centimeter of Tony's dick.

Tony wraps an arm around Loki, despite the unbelievable heat, and he moves in and out, running his hand over Loki's exposed, finely-trimmed and hard dick in time with his thrusts.

Loki's body quivers on top of Tony's as he reaches behind and curls a fist into Tony's unruly brown hair, fisting it tightly with each push into him.

Tony growls and he bites Loki's neck hard, sucking on the sensitive skin on the pale neck in front of him.

Tony knows that Loki is about to cum when the slender male's body tightens, and he smiles when Loki pants his name as white strings cover his hand and Loki's glistening chest.

He cums seconds later inside Loki, moaning that name into the dark hair obscuring half of his face, and slowly they still.

They lay together in that position, Tony still buried deep inside Loki and holding his penis in his hands, for a while, taking it all in.

Eventually Tony lets go of Loki and pulls his limp dick out of the lithe body on top of his, and Loki whimpers, in pain or in protest Tony doesn't know.

"Well, that was fun," Tony says softly, his breath having already evened out.

"Yes, it was," Loki agrees. "Lets do it again sometime," he says as he sits up and starts to walk away, Tony's cum slowly dribbling down the left side of his pale thigh.

"Well why don't we do it again right now?" Tony asks, biting back a moan.

Loki stops walking at the beginnings of the hallway and turns to look over his shoulder, one hand resting on the corner of the wall and the pronounced curve of his back making his ass look huge and enticing.

Just then the sound of keys getting pushed into the lock of the door sounds.

Loki smirks. "Maybe next time, Stark," he purrs as he stretches his arms above his head and sways his hips, gracefully disappearing down the corridor.

Tony sighs as he watches and he realizes that he and Loki never once kissed, more worried about that fact than the high pitched squeals coming from his roommates' mouths.


End file.
